Tiitan Mating
by STRANG3STWRIT3RINandOUT01
Summary: Armin/A has been busy with planning for the survey corps. Eren has been bored in his room. Thing is, Eren's going through a change. Titan mating season. & his love interest is none other than A. Will A come out unharmed, & untaken? Will he be able to keep his innocence & sanity? Find out ! (Plz do ignore that titans have no need for mating. Eren's a titan SHIFTER. We know nothing.)
1. 1Meetings & Food Aren't as Important as-

p data-p-id="486aa54e706e6d708eb1ac9eadd5a406"It'd been light lately. The Survey Corps were taking it easy. Since Erwin was trying to come up with the best way to get to the Yeager house. Erwin had a group of people to help him think such a thing up./p  
p data-p-id="45cc2bd1766fa9631637db9a5ffd26ca"And Armin was one of them./p  
p data-p-id="afc252875028aaece38beeae184e4edf"It was like Armin had a normal job- each day, he'd go to the meeting place, talk with the group and Erwin, go home, and do whatever./p  
p data-p-id="f2ca1e92c1c38c303b1c310932cbc851"While Armin was happy with the schedule, the others were bored out of their minds. Eren just wanted to kill some more titans./p  
p data-p-id="a6dd82742c703b5c90f577d1e411e31b"To deal with their boredom, each had their own way of sustaining themselves./p  
p data-p-id="673a31909607b46e34ffb5fb55d94f82"Sasha would eat. And then she and Connie would play around, or as they told the higher ups, trained./p  
p data-p-id="c720594b729d8c47e78ffbd4e1b9a239"Jean would train, mourn over Marco and the other deaths, and spend time with the horses./p  
p data-p-id="a0273fa7e1af7c27a7b0aa500f8e5a89"Mikasa would train and obsess over Eren./p  
p data-p-id="6389ae406f8498d0b746280fde1a8f75"And so on./p  
p data-p-id="986ae529024c55e7b43bb825359acdb1"But then there was Eren. Eren had nothing he wanted to do other than kill titans. He was so bored./p  
p data-p-id="6e5a1e1a65f8c919529e1bfa231ed909"But then, one morning, Eren just wasn't himself./p  
p data-p-id="2943d0e7d9acf7eea919a7c028f4a658"Not that anyone noticed./p  
p data-p-id="d16583aa59a2f87d0075ded2a0312ac6"Armin shared his room with Eren, and by the time Eren began to act oddly, Armin was already on his way towards the meeting place./p  
p data-p-id="ead1ad9881b5451ae03c2713f7ac586e"Thing was, Eren only became more and more odd as the day went on. And when Armin finally came home.../p  
p data-p-id="4902775653598eb81cd25a0ed5118413""Mikasa? What are you doing standing out here?"/p  
p data-p-id="5320978c3db55157ac9ada069bdc3c16""Eren locked himself in. He didn't go to breakfast or lunch."/p  
p data-p-id="209005b52d6ab6a389f5103dfe231138"Armin recalled locking the door before he left. Maybe Eren hadn't woken up?/p  
p data-p-id="1f46d5df88a8a839c64f6335a5d51dac"Armin walked over to the door, Mikasa stepping aside, and unlocked the door. Armin opened the door./p  
p data-p-id="50f914d081e41600269191116facbf83""Eren?" Armin peeked into the room. Eren was on the bed, his butt up in the air. He looked back to the door, and Armin saw that Eren was sucking his index finger./p  
p data-p-id="1eeb8ddb2cb0a17e782f2a7019650785""Armin...?" Eren slurred, his eyes full with lust./p  
p data-p-id="e27972a8798ce26bcc56c52695a0756a""E-Eren..!" Armin blushed profusely./p  
p data-p-id="ee74f880adc976a1b829fd3105cba177"Eren's boxers and pants were dragged down to his heels. His shirt was tossed to the side. His body was covered in sweat, his hair drenched, sticking to his skin./p  
p data-p-id="e1d0b6a5102d22c8c5c10d599c778439"It was certainly an odd sight./p  
p data-p-id="ac821266668d5508c4aa5cb4f608a443"Armin knew Mikasa liked Eren- she didn't think of each other as family all that much./p  
p data-p-id="1d3ef9a42d4e0bd44af0838bf0ee41ea"Armin shut the door carefully, "I'm gonna take care of it, okay? We'll be out in a second.." He then locked the door and turned to his horny childhood friend. "Eren.." Armin started awkwardly. Eren cocked his head. "Eren, what are you doing exactly?" Armin asked once he'd gathered the courage. Eren mumbled incoherently before getting off the bed. He slugged over to Armin, his pants and boxers being left on the floor./p  
p data-p-id="fe02b565d8bc89147876fce917b9399c""Want to join me, Armin?"/p  
p data-p-id="f8cca1139a32683ced89311a7ece81d3""I don't know what you're doing, but I'm pretty sure I'd rather not.."/p  
p data-p-id="c24bc97989fb3096ddc40ae769b52740""What's the problem? It's fun. Come on, Armin! You've GOT to be bored, right?" Eren pried./p  
p data-p-id="b792b5cf2b29a376e3b3bd11a2925ad3""Mikasa, go on to dinner, alright? We'll be right there!" Armin called to Mikasa, realizing that she was probably standing awkwardly out there./p  
p data-p-id="a47fd5bbf0e91bfc83e58e98a07227ea"And this conversation was probably going to get pretty awkward./p  
p data-p-id="d15582431491f0be8f8fd27a8a30b7f6""Eren, it's time for dinner, so let's go, alright?"/p  
p data-p-id="63694a00d95029077eb1aaf7b3f286ed""... Oh~?" Eren smirked, smacking his palms beside Armin's head, startling him, "Is that your way of flirting, Armin~?" Armin shivered at the way Eren had said his name, as if it was a meal. A rare but luxurious meal./p  
p data-p-id="9bb36ae048dcf602fec0752eecd3fe13""E-Eren, you're... st-starting to scare me.." Armin stuttered nervously, becoming the exact definition of an uke./p  
p data-p-id="7cf5df6e4fc94e1c2b78b60f3fdcbb64""You know, Armin~, I've been wanting to fu** your a** all day~.."/p  
p data-p-id="df7528f8025e249d2fe1484182247f68""E-Eren?!"/p  
p data-p-id="c1943c69d0ddc10eb29c27e15a62bff7"Eren rubbed himself against Armin, blocking his ways of escape. And as smart as Armin was, even if he wasn't nervous, he wouldn't be able to find a way out./p  
p data-p-id="d1d7e5ffa4d6bdc8e994e480f24cfa39"Eren smashed his lips against Armin's, bruising their pairs. Eren mouthed him as if he was a meal./p  
p data-p-id="6581b511a3600e43e322ebe289df5c96"And to Eren, he was./p  
p data-p-id="ee895ae926373fa0b352fef44b6caf49"Eren thought it as lust, but it was far more scientific than that./p  
p data-p-id="24b1d3ade34ea5fc5e26774f437e57d7"Armin cried a moan from underneath Eren. Eren began sucking and licking Armin's lips. Eren opened his eyelids lazily, staring at the poor boy underneath him. Realizing he was in pain, Eren soothingly licked Armin's lips until Armin stopped whining. Eren then snuck his tongue in Armin's cave, not being able to hold back after tasting so much of his childhood friend. Armin moaned as Eren explored his mouth, licking every nick and corner. Eren rubbed his palm against Armin's nether regions, inciting even louder moans from the young blonde./p  
p data-p-id="faf8044d0db85f53fb1bd465133ef654"Unknown to the two lovebirds, a certain guy was walking in the same hallway that was just outside their love nest./p  
p data-p-id="dce7807269119bb523d16fa1a9299c8c"And he. Was. Pi**ed./p  
p data-p-id="f4fba995e73790ff6d077d1508c91b99"strongHAHAHAHA, I AM SUCH A LITTLE DEMON! );DDDDD YOU GUYS ARE GONNA BE SO SURPRISED! KEEP AN OPEN MIND~! ;D/strong/p 


	2. 2-Jearco Isn't as Important as Eremin!-!

had been sobbing silently as I walked to dinner, but my ears caught moans.

MOANS!

Moans, as in FU**ING EREN AND ARMIN!

I knew something was up..!

WHY?! HOW DARE YOU! IF I DON'T GET TO FU** MY MATE, NEITHER DO YOU, YOU FU**ING A** &%#%&$&#%&$$#&$#$!

"OI, YOU TWO #&$%#&$&%&% LOVEBIRDS! &#%$&$#$# I WANNA FU** MARCO...!" I slid down to my knees, becoming a horrible, unattractive, sobbing mess.

Armin peeked out of the doorway after he creaked the door open. His hair was awfully disheveled. I rolled into a ball on the floor and sobbed as Eren and Armin sneaked away.

MARCO...!

DO YOU KNOW WHO IT WAS?! XDDDD Sorry for the Lead-On ;P


	3. 3-Dinner Isn't as Important as Mating!-!

p data-p-id="d97f9228b8ac9c9e48101b73b177869d"As Eren made his soft assault on me, my mind had become hazed. But then uncontrollable sobbing seeped into my conscious, and I had regained control of myself. I peeked out to see Jean sobbing on the floor. I thanked him silently and sneaked out of the door./p  
p data-p-id="ceac2db76c79d9b7394899a692a2bbd2"If a man wants to cry, he's gotta cry! What reason do I have to interrupt his mourning?/p  
p data-p-id="b240666627f7b34c5a917c0166d3eb5d"Unfortunately, Eren was hot on my tail./p  
p data-p-id="4c8cc7c5697cccc2f2f6192d568e6ad6"I vowed not to let Eren get the better of me like that. Ever. Again./p  
p data-p-id="02c8121445592b695045ef214bc7c34c"Or I'm gonna end up letting him do something that we'll both regret./p  
p data-p-id="e230e4c5f3cffea1e2d7ba759b3d2639"~3rd person again~/p  
p data-p-id="869101fbfb0a0520ef3a7e90e185c538"Armin heaved a sigh of relief as he sat down at the table./p  
p data-p-id="52f16124779ca092d38417e7e4115b94"He didn't think Eren would attack him here, in public./p  
p data-p-id="52eed248a9e7dbcd7712d5fa2cffeeae"Key word: THINK./p  
p data-p-id="1438cce177b2662e82c47a3325138c49"Eren wrapped his arms around Armin's neck, "C'MOOOON, ARMIN~~ I WANT IT SO BADLY~" he moaned with lust. Eren licked his lips, "You want it, too, riiiight~?"/p  
p data-p-id="e6bbb83bd59fa94dc45fb1e91e5d5a97""E-Eren, p-please! Control yourself!"/p  
p data-p-id="6b0d97d9983b2996371ce196c011672e""ARRRRRMINNNNN~~~"/p  
p data-p-id="a7770e113c0e107753cac89fc3d97a28"Armin tried to get Eren's arms off him, but it was too no prevail. Strength was never his strong part. Eren, however, was strong with Titan-y lust./p  
p data-p-id="6bb4341be868dbcb3409e8de0d7a8e44""Nn! E-Eren!"/p  
p data-p-id="05178f0bdbcade207dc1b6fcfa195837"Everyone in the cabin was staring at the odd scene./p  
p data-p-id="4aa50b861610446f3807dcfb5e25a601""E-Eren, th-that hurts! Nn!"/p  
p data-p-id="ed4d9d1b6d04e67dead6b10ef560a714""Your moans are so cute~~~" Eren moaned a coo into Armin's ear before nibbling on it. {I AM SO SERIOUS, LIKE, HOW?! WHY?! Eren, Armin, Erwin, a.k.a. NO CREATIVITY IN NAME WHATSOEVER! And because of that, I keep writing Armin instead of Eren and Eren instead of Armin... ;-; ;-; ;-; }/p  
p data-p-id="99cee35ee65be4217433cb7f717af072"Of course, in this cabin was a certain little FURIOUS black-haired JEALOUS TOUGH human by the name of MIKASA./p  
p data-p-id="f4971852a470a4214f1f0fd53c72a2bb""Oi, Eren!" Mikasa growled, trying to take her 'brother' off of Armin. Eren held tighter, starting to actually choke Armin, so Reiner got himself involved. Together, they were able to get Eren off./p  
p data-p-id="6edb578bfcf8936ca4dae8dc80b63b8b"But now he was pi**ed./p  
p data-p-id="fceae150f7dd02e8f3b6dfb4cb0ec18e""OI! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Eren growled in fury. Annie stood up and dragged poor Armin away. {Yea. That's right. I'm going THERE. Spoiler alert!}/p  
p data-p-id="6891cd577154913289a606b5b24541f0"-/p  
p data-p-id="874d3ce1f3bca0882ce71531a2921048""If you don't like it, you should tell him that. Eren has the commander." {Wait, why the frig was Annie there if they're already in the Survey Corps...?}/p  
p data-p-id="e3fcddace6ad0d0f4d97a61eab7e4a6d""Wh-What?"/p  
p data-p-id="3a830e4405c444854c99b62de9afd329"Eren and the commander? YUCK./p  
p data-p-id="dea3048753d4c7ce85fe285cc0d1532b""I-I prefer.. e-eh?!" Armin was suddenly held against the wall by Annie's strength. Armin let out a very girlish scream, even wanting horny Eren there to help./p  
p data-p-id="2f1ad3bd85bdc6bfc505c8432b45b347"Fortunately../p  
p data-p-id="dbe7ac3b9ab3fda8e480ffad9022113a""Annie. I thought you were supposed to be helping my team," Erwin said with a stoic face. Inside though, he was raging./p  
p data-p-id="d852ded49ef1989658b4f6a4f1295825""Tch." Annie growled and then left./p  
p data-p-id="ee0515d1327d3e772b7c86101caa80fa"Looks like she has better control than Eren./p  
p data-p-id="cfc30e641a44baa8c3d6cfa3adfdd66d""Armin, are you alright?" Erwin walked over to Armin. Armin sniffled, wiping his eyes before subtly nodding. "Good. I'm sorry about that."/p  
p data-p-id="44491e28326f38098cb4dc211540021b""Wh-What was that..?" Armin squeaked. Erwin nodded./p  
p data-p-id="d6687540cb628aac1bd6ed89496b1ced""Actually, we're going to talk about that on our next meeting. Has Eren been acting strange at all lately?"/p  
p data-p-id="95f5d5643c9547fe11260b9f595c89a3""Huh? H-How'd you know?" Erwin nodded./p  
p data-p-id="1447da7a054143c24fdee46a1619250f""So, he's been acting odd. That's good information."/p  
p data-p-id="28371e5d0a8fa91d013786e83a53e8f0""? Wh-What's going on...? Sir?"/p  
p data-p-id="8c149e4b5d08a472c87e436c404f98af""Do you know if Eren has made any moves on anyone besides you?"/p  
p data-p-id="e98a196352bedce6d9fe8918943d9561""U-Um, no. Mikasa.. said he's been locked up in his room all day.."/p  
p data-p-id="500d459bf42ec1cc4f48062fa85258b0"Erwin nodded and left towards the dinner room. Armin scurried after him. Armin gaped as soon as he went in./p  
p data-p-id="1a7dfaf624654bef912dd785f583f7b0"The scene was EXTREMELY odd./p 


End file.
